Vivo por ti aunque tu no estes
by Raven Sakura
Summary: El recuerda los momentos que vivio a su lado, su historia y como acabo, pero se da cuenta que no es asi, ya que su amor no murio al igual que el fruto de esta. Ojala comenten!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, antes de empezar con la historia, les aviso que los capitulos seran muy cortos ¿Por que? Por que la historia lo amerita. Trata de que alguien recuerda a alguien. Espero sus comentarios..._

_Cursiva: Recuerdo de conversaciones._

_BYE_

* * *

__

_**Vivo por ti, aunque tú no estés**_

_**Capitulo1**_

5 años han pasado... ¡5 años!... ¿Puedes creerlo?... El tiempo ha pasado y todo sigue igual aquí: EL árbol sagrado frente a mi, la aldea, el pozo, todo... No, algo ha cambiado, mas bien algo esta faltando. Falta tu sonrisa, tu alegría, tu voz, tu presencia... Faltas tú...

Te extraño, esto duele y mucho, mas que las heridas de las batallas pasadas las cuales, curabas con mucho mimo y esmero.

Deje pasar demasiado tiempo para darme cuenta, mejor dicho, para aceptar que te amaba y aunque te fuiste, este amor se hace mas grande con el tiempo y se que no desaparecerá...

Puedo sentir tu aroma en el aire, haciéndome recordar los viajes para buscar los fragmentos, las peleas que tuvimos y... las veces que sufriste por mi culpa. Te amo y aunque me perdonaste por eso, aun hay un sentimiento de culpa en mí... Tu aroma se hace mas fuerte y puedo sentir como me rodea, es como si con una gran sonrisa me dijeras "todo esta olvidado porque te amo" como me dijiste aquella vez en tu habitación, aquella vez que te fuiste a tu casa por causa de mis estúpidos celos que despertaron con mas fuerza que la de costumbre... ¡feh! de recordar al idiota de Kouga besándote y tu sin hacer nada siento que mi sangre hierve a mil grados, pero debo darle las gracias por aquel beso, ya que fue ahí que el miedo a perderte despertó y mis sentimientos se aclararon... Te fui a buscar a tu casa y aunque no me quisiste escuchar, te grite con todas mis fuerzas que: "te amo, es que acaso no te das cuenta"... Mis gritos no alarmaron a nadie ya que tu familia se fue de vacaciones... Llorando me dijiste que mentía, que veía en ti a Kikyo, a aquella miko a la que no quiero ver. Te dije: " te amo a ti, no a ella, te amo y perdóname por el sufrimiento y las lagrimas que derramaste por mi culpa"... Nos miramos por un momento, quería irme, la verdad no se como no lo hice, pero te acercaste lentamente, colocaste tu suave mano sobre mi mejilla y me dijiste: " Te perdono de corazón porque te amo"... Te abrace, sentí mi corazón latir tan fuerte que pensé iba a salirse. Me separe un poco para ver tu rostro y vi tus ojos marrones bañados en lagrimas empeñadas en recorrer tus mejillas. Con cuidado seque esas lagrimas con una de mi garras, mientras me acercaba a tus labios con miedo, miedo a que mi acto sea rechazado pero por el contrario fuiste acercándote poco a poco a los míos... Ese beso, sentí que volaba por los aires y aire fue lo que nos falto para seguir con ese beso, no sabes como odie la necesidad de respirar en ese momento.

¿Tu aroma se hace mas fuerte o estoy enloqueciendo de tantos recuerdos?... No, aun estas conmigo, como me lo prometiste aquella noche, esa noche, la primera noche de tantas en la que nos dejamos llevar por nuestro amor, acompañado del deseo que inconscientemente supimos despertar. Esa noche en tu habitación empecé a recorrer lentamente tu cuello, mientras pasabas las manos por mi espalda, todos nuestros movimientos hacían que un pequeño calor empiece a quemarnos vivos.

Te recosté suavemente sobre tu cama, acomodando tu cabeza sobre tu almohada, seguí besando tus labios que me invitaba a comérmelos, te mire fijamente mientras empezabas a quitarme mi haori rojo y luego el blanco, permitiste que desabotonara tu blusa y así empezamos a despojarnos de todo lo que impedía el recorrido de nuestras manos por nuestro cuerpo, hasta me quitaste el rosario. Nuestros nervios no se amilanaron ante el deseo presente en el momento...

_**Continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Te hice mía, mi mujer, lo hicimos, era algo de no creer pero estábamos felices de eso. Terminamos y te recosté sobre mi pecho. Yo absorbía el aroma de tus cabellos mientras...

_-Te amo Kagome y siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_-Te amo Inuyasha y prometo no dejarte, estaré a tu lado, así mi cuerpo no lo este. _

_-¡Shhh!... ¡No hables así, tu estarás siempre conmigo._

Me sonreíste para dormirte en mi pecho. Y yo dormí contigo. Esa noche fue la primera de tantas... ¡No sabes lo que daría en estos momentos por sentir tu piel debajo de mis manos, por escuchar mi nombre entre suspiros al salir de tu boca!... ¡o tal vez ver la cara de estúpido de ese lobo rabioso cuando le dije que eras mía, claro que él no me creyó a pesar que le mostré la marca en tu cuello que con mis colmillos te hice sin que te des cuenta. Él sabe muy bien que un macho marca a su hembra instintivamente, como marcando a su propiedad. No me creyó hasta que tú le dijiste que lo querías como amigo. Él entendió, me miraba con odio, pero entendió. Se dio la vuelta para irse...

-_Cuídala perro chucho ya que si no lo haces o le haces daño te matare... Cuídate Kagome. _

Y antes que respondiéramos se fue sin decir más... ¡Ahh, que tiempos aquellos!... Quisiera que estés aquí sentada a mi lado, riéndote y comentando sobre estos recuerdos.

Empezamos nuevamente la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Nosotros teníamos pocos y Naraku nos llevaba la delantera. Ya habían pasado tres meses de que comenzamos el viaje, peleando contra demonios para obtener los fragmentos, todo normal, hasta que nos encontramos con ella, aquella mujer a la que ame una vez con todas la fuerzas de mi corazón y que ahora odio con la misma o más intensidad. Me fui al bosque para hablarle y aunque sabia que me seguías, hice como que no me di cuenta.

Estábamos separados a unos 10 pasos, pasos que empezaron a disminuir con su acercamiento. Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho e intento besarme, pero me aleje, no podía besarla, sus labios no son los que los míos siempre buscaban con ansias. Se molesto mucho, pude ver rencor en sus ojos...

_- ¿Por que me rechazas? ¿Por que me huyes? Nunca lo haz hecho, te he extrañado Inuyasha y quiero saber si tu a mi también. _

_- Kikyo estoy aquí para hablarte con la verdad... Te ame pero ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ahora solo es un gran cariño. Discúlpame por no cumplir con lo que te prometí pero no puedo hacerlo, no puedo irme al infierno contigo... _

_- ¡Es por ella verdad! ¡Por esa mujer! ¡Eres mío, me perteneces y lo sabes muy bien!_

Vi que rápidamente tomo su arco, una flecha y disparo a uno de los árboles del lugar. Había olvidado por completo que estabas presenciando nuestra conversación. Esa flecha hubiera sido capaz de destruir aquel árbol e impactar en ti por el odio que emanaba. Por suerte mi colmillo pudo evitarlo y me puse en guardia para defenderte...

_- ¿Serias capaz de atacarme por defenderla Inuyasha? _

_- Soy capaz de matar a quien se atreva a tocarla o intente dañarla, así esa persona seas tú._

_- ¡Me las vas a pagar, te va a costar caro el haberme quitado su corazón, su amor! ¡Y tú también me las vas a pagar Inuyasha, lo juro!_

Y se fue llevada por sus serpientes caza almas. Guarde a Colmillo de acero y al verte, vi que me mirabas con cierta duda...

_- ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste? ¿Serias capaz de matarla si me hace daño?_

Te jale hacia mi, te bese apasionadamente y comprendiste que era un si. Fue una noche de amor en el bosque... ¿Sabes? Nunca te lo dije pero esa noche fue como mágica, tenia el presentimiento de que algo sucedería, algo que nos marcaría para siempre, algo que nos cambiaria por completo… Y ese algo empezó a cambiarte primero a ti... Seguimos con el viaje pero no estabas bien: Lo que comías lo devolvías y te mareabas, además que tenias mucho sueño...

_- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto Inuyasha mirando a su mujer. _

_- No se lo que me pasa, me siento extraña pero estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió Kagome._

Tu olor cambio radicalmente pero lo peor fue que siempre te desmayabas al momento de pelear contra demonios. Una vez casi morimos a manos de uno, tú por desmayarte y yo por salvarte. Por esa razón decidiste regresar a tu época para que te revise un doctor. Me pediste que te esperara aquí, en el árbol sagrado y así lo hice, aunque tenia ganas de verte, de besarte, de olerte, de hacerte mía, los 2 días que pasaron se me hicieron un eternidad.

¡Regresaste! No sabes como me alegro tu regreso, te abrace, te bese, quería llegar a más, pero vi en tus ojos preocupación, duda, miedo, alegría... Una mezcla total de sentimientos tan fuertes que detuvo mis ansias...

_- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Porque tienes esa mirada?_

_- El doctor ya me reviso y me dijo lo que me pasa. _

_- ¿Es algo grave? ¡Dime, no me dejes con la curiosidad! _

_- Es que no se como lo tomes... Inuyasha... Estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres, tengo 3 meses y 1/2..._

_**Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por los comentarios.**_

* * *

**__**

_**Capitulo 3**_

Me quede inmóvil mientras mi cerebro procesaba la noticia ¿padre yo¿Voy a tener un hijo? Una mezcla de sentimientos recorrió mi ser pero de esa batalla de emociones la gano la felicidad, la alegría y el miedo... Vi en tus ojos un miedo mas grande que el que yo sentía, así que olvide el mío para darte ánimos y valor para afrontar lo que se nos venia...

_- ¿No piensas decirme nada? _

_- Si tengo que decirte algo... ¡Te amo y soy el más feliz de este mundo!_

Te abrace, alzándote por lo aires mientras te daba vueltas. Al detenerme vi en tus ojos lágrimas que reflejaban la felicidad del momento y nos besamos...

_- Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. _

_- Dirás de los dos mundos: El tuyo y este._

Y me diste una tierna sonrisa. Al regresar a la aldea, diste la buena noticia y todos se alegraron por ello, pero no nos dimos cuenta que alguien mas escuchaba...

En los siguientes meses seguiste viajando a tu época y viajando con nosotros a pesar que te pedí que no lo hicieras. En esos meses nos enfrentamos a muchos demonios y a Naraku, pero nos olvidamos de Kikyo, no supimos de ella por meses y eso me alegraba en gran manera, pero luego apareció y te rapto, estaba llena de odio y maldad, creo que a veces mucho mas que el mismo Naraku...

_- Sabes Kagome, ese bastardo no puede nacer. _

_- ¡No lo llames así! _

_- Desde el día que una de mis serpientes me informo de la "buena noticia"_ -dijo sarcásticamente- _que escucho en la casa de Kaede, desee que llegara el día en que pudiera absorber tus almas y en especial de ese ser que llevas ahí..._

Logró poseer la mayoría de tus almas, queriendo poseer la del bebe, pero tu como buena madre, la venciste y recuperaste tus almas antes que llegara a absorber la de nuestro hijo, incluso hiciste que otras almas salieran de su cuerpo. Toda débil, la muy maldita (N/A: sorry a las Kikyo fans) huyo llevada por sus serpientes. Cuando fui a rescatarte a la cueva, te encontré desmayada. Me asuste horrible, pensé que habías muerto pero el bebe empezó a moverse y tu con el. No sabes como mi angustia se esfumo pero volvió a aparecer acompañado del miedo y la desesperación, ya que empezaste a gritar de dolor: El bebe estaba por nacer.

Te tome en mis brazos y corriendo a mi máxima velocidad, me dirigí al pozo. Atrás, muy atrás, venían Kirara con los demás. Cuando ya llegaba al pozo...

_- Llévame a casa de Kaede... Tal vez no aguante hasta mi casa, además que será un bebe de un hanyou..._

Entendí lo que quisiste decir, tenias razón, no sabias si saldría con la apariencia de un humano o... Bueno, te lleve a la casa de Kaede, ella te vio y no me gusto la cara que puso, me pidió que saliera, cosa a la que me negué, pero...

_-Inuyasha por favor, si la anciana Kaede te pide que salgas es por algo... Estaré bien y se que ella también (acariciando su vientre)... Es fuerte como su padre..._

_- ¡Feh!... ¿Ella?... Es el y es fuerte como su madre._

A pesar de lo que dije en ese momento, no me interesaba su sexo, solo que el bebe y tu estén bien. Salí y al rato llegaron los demás. Sango entro a ver en que podía ayudar. Me dijiste que el bebe nacería pronto, por lo que era mejor que te llevara a la casa de Kaede, pero ya habían pasado horas, no podía estar tranquilo, me sentaba, caminaba, me sentaba, caminaba, me sentaba, caminaba...

_-¡Ya siéntate Inuyasha que nos pones nervioso! _

Pude sentir los nervios de Shippo cuando me hablo al igual que Miroku...

_- La señorita Kagome es muy fuerte. Si tú te pones nervioso, además que nos pones a nosotros en la misma situación, la estas poniendo igual a ella._

_-Se que tienen razón, pero no puedo evitarlo._

Me senté, mientras podía oír tu respiración agitada por momentos y pausada en otros. Una vez me explicaste que el embarazo en una humana dura 9 meses por lo general y sacando cuentas deduje que estabas en el mes 8... ¡Demonios! me preocupe peor, no solo crecía la preocupación y el nerviosismo, también mi odio por Kikyo. En mi mente tenia solo una idea: "Si le pasa algo a Kagome o a mi hijo... ¡Juro¡Juro Kikyo que te haré pagar!"...

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por los comentarios.**_

__

La noche ya había caído y de tanta preocupación, Miroku, Shippo y yo nos quedamos dormidos, pero nos despertamos con unos gritos que me alarmaron de verdad...

_- ¡Kagome, ya es hora!- decía la anciana Kaede_

_- ¡Animo amiga, tu puedes!- animaba Sango._

_- ¡Me duele, me duele de verdad, no aguanto!_

_- ¡Si puedes amiga!- repetía Sango_

_- ¡Kagome piensa en tu bebe!- pidió la anciana mujer._

_- ¡Lo se, pero siento que se me van las fuerzas!_

Me desesperé e intente entrar pero...

_- ¡No Inuyasha! La anciana Kaede me pidió que no te dejara entrar, pasara lo que pasara.- dijo el monje_

_- Pero necesito estar a su lado- pidió desesperado Inuyasha._

_-¡Ya te dije que no entraras!- respondió houshi sama._

_- ¡Pero entiéndeme, necesito verla¡Necesito...!_

_- ¡AHHHHH!_

Me calle ante tu desgarrador grito, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo entero... Todo se quedo en silencio, solo podía sir el viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles, fue entonces que pensé lo peor, pero el fuerte llanto de alguien hizo que me calmara. Todos entramos y vi a la anciana Kaede abrigando con una sabana tu cuerpo y Sango estaba a tu lado mirando a aquel ser que lloraba fuertemente. Me acerqué mirándote fijamente, viendo el sufrimiento y la alegría jugando en tu cansado rostro. Todos te rodeamos y observamos al bebe llorón...

_- Es muy lindo- dijo Miroku._

_- Menos mal salio en todo a su madre y no al feo de Inuyasha- comento Shippo y le cayó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza gracias a Inu._

_- Es mejor que los dejemos solos- hablo Sango._

Cuando todos salieron alegres por la llegada del bebe, pase una de mis manos por tu mejilla para secarte el sudor, me miraste y te bese. Al separarnos, observe fijamente a ese pedacito de mí que ya estaba alimentándose con la leche de tu pecho...

_-Tiene tu hermoso cabello negro- dijo Inuyasha._

_- Yo quería que tuviera tus cabellos y tus orejas, aunque saco esos hermosos ojos dorados que me encantan._

_- Es verdad... ¡Ves! te dije que seria fuerte como su madre._

_- Si, pero yo te dije que seria niña._

_-¡¿Fue niña?!_

Que cara habré puesto que empezaste a reírte. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, el nacimiento de mi hija, de mi linda Xiomy.

Por 3 meses llevamos a Xiomy a casa de tu madre , a veces te quedabas con ella allá por días mientras tratábamos de buscar los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon faltantes. No quería que ni tu ni ella corrieran peligro, tal vez nuestros enemigos ya se habrían enterado del nacimiento de mi hija. Nos encontramos muchas veces con Naraku pero siempre escapaba a mitad de la batalla. A Kikyo la vi algunas veces y pude sentir que nos seguía en los viajes las veces que tú no nos acompañabas. Así estuvimos por 1 año.

A pesar que no estaba de acuerdo, terca tú, decidiste que vivirías conmigo y con Xiomy en esta época, además que viajarían con nosotros en busca de los fragmentos faltantes. A esa niña, en los viajes, le gustaba estar en mis brazos y que la lleve de árbol en árbol, a veces la hacia dormir en la rama mas alta de este árbol ¿te acuerdas? Me gusta mirarla, de mi solo tiene los ojos dorados, después es tu replica exacta. Cuando se alejaba de nosotros, lloraba de una manera... que podría dejar sordo a cualquiera, es por eso que fueron pocos los momentos que podíamos estar solos, como antes.

¿Recuerdas cuando volvimos a ver a Kouga? Tuvimos que ir a la guarida de su manada para pedirle que nos entregue los fragmentos de la perla que tenia. Todos pensábamos que tendríamos que pelear para poder hablar con ese lobo rabioso, pero sus camaradas te reconocieron... No sabes como me molesto el como fue, pero nos dejaron pasar sin problemas porque reconocieron a la mujer de su líder, pero quedaron extrañados al ver a Xiomy. Kouga se alegro al vernos y nos felicito por la bebe. Hablamos tranquilamente, cosa que era para no creer y después de explicarle la situación sobre la Perla de Shikon, nos entrego los fragmentos que tenia en su poder.

Pasaron 6 meses sin saber de Naraku y de Kikyo, cosa que me daba mala espina, pero no dije nada para no preocuparte y no sabes como ahora me arrepiento de eso, de no haber tomado precauciones, si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez la historia no seria como fue, tal vez el final hubiera sido distinto, tal vez tu estarías ahora aquí, conmigo...

_**Continuara...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

Se acercaba el segundo año del nacimiento de Xiomy y como hiciste el primer año, traerías de tu tiempo una torta para compartirla entre todos. Esa noche la pasamos conversando, riendo de las anécdotas que contábamos así como de los golpes que recibía Miroku de parte de Sango por pervertido. Al día siguiente llevamos a Xiomy a tu casa en tu época para que visite a su abuela, a su tío y a su bisabuelo, pero sentí energía maligna proveniente del pozo y tu también lo sentiste, así que decidimos regresar y dejar a la bebe en casa de tu madre.

Al ir a la aldea, pudimos ver como unas arañas gigantes destruían todo a su paso, la anciana Kaede trataba de acabarlas con sus flechas pero estos eran muy fuertes. La razón que diste es que cada araña tenía un fragmento de la perla, o sea habían 10 fragmentos frente a nosotros y empezamos a luchar. Sango y Miroku llegaron después, habían seguido a Kagura que tenia a Kohaku, pero luego nos contaron que cuando ella se detuvo, les mostró el fragmento que le daba vida a Kohaku, Naraku se lo había quitado y por tal, Kohaku estaba muerto. Sango furiosa, ataco a Kagura, pero esta fue mas rápida y la esquivo. Cuando iba a matarla, Miroku la absorbió con su agujero negro y por fin, Kagura había sido vencida.

Volviendo a la aldea, con la localización de los fragmentos se nos fue muy fácil acabar con esas arañas. Nos alegramos por obtener 11 fragmentos, a pesar de lo que pasó con el hermano de Sango, pero ella estaba tranquila ya que ahora su hermano descansaría en paz. Uniste los fragmentos con los que teníamos y vimos que teníamos la mitad de la perla, así que por deducción, Naraku tenía la otra mitad, pero había algo raro: Esas arañas eran muy débiles sin el fragmento, te vi muy preocupada...

_- ¿Que te sucede amor?_

_- No se, pero tengo algo que oprime mi pecho. Todo esto fue muy raro, estas arañas eran muy débiles, luego lo de Kagura... Su misión era llevarse lejos de la aldea a Sango y a Miroku- dijo Kagome._

_- Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón... ¿Pero porque lo hizo?- pregunto Sango._

_-¿Buscaba distraernos? ¿Aunque eso le cueste la vida?-pregunto extrañado Miroku._

_- ¡Quiero ver a mi bebe!- dijo de pronto Kagome ante la sorpresa general._

_- Kagome cálmate, ella esta bien, esta en casa de tu madre en tu mundo- respondió Inuyasha._

_- Lo se, pero necesito verla, es como una necesidad... ¡Tengo que verla!... Llévame por favor- suplico Kagome._

Por tanta insistencia te lleve. Cuando llegamos a tu casa vimos una nota en el refrigerador: Tu madre había llevado a Xiomy a la casa de una de tus primas y volverían mañana…

_- Ves, ella está bien- dijo Inuyasha_

_- Si ya lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento- respondió preocupada la pelinegra._

La verdad yo tenía el mismo presentimiento y no dije nada. Te abrace, te bese y aprovechamos esa noche para nosotros en tu habitación, sin imaginar que esa era la ultima noche que te tendría en mis brazos.

A la mañana siguiente pude sentir energía maligna proveniente del pozo, iba a irme solo, pero terca como siempre, decidiste venir conmigo. Al regresar a la época feudal, vimos como Miroku y Sango peleaban contra Naraku, ambos nos unimos a la batalla, pero el muy desgraciado intento escapar, así que lo seguimos, llevándonos muy lejos del pozo y muy lejos de alguien que miraba complacida nuestra batalla...

Logramos que Naraku detenga su huida, obligándolo a pelear, era muy rápido, además que lo protegía su campo de energía. Ya estábamos exhaustos, el obligaba a que usáramos toda nuestra energía para cansarnos y sus ataques eran muy fuertes…

_- ¿Que paso? ¿Acaso no dijeron que me matarían?- dijo burlonamente Naraku_

_- ¡Ya cállate!- grito furioso Inuyasha_

_- ¡Acabaremos contigo!- dijo Miroku que trataba de ponerse de pie._

_- ¡Ni siquiera pueden ponerse de pie!- respondió Naraku_

_-¡Eso no significa que no te acabaremos!- hablo Sango._

_-Debemos eliminar la maldad de este mundo- dijo Kagome mientras se aferraba a su arco para ponerse de pie._

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Cuando acabe con ustedes, iré por esa bastarda a su época y la matare, para luego arrojar su cuerpo como comida a los demonios- dijo Naraku para luego reírse como loco._

Ese comentario me puso furioso, pero la primera en ponerse de pie fuiste tú...

_-¡Insulta a quien quieras Naraku, pero nunca, óyeme bien, nunca te metas con mi hija!- grito Kagome..._

Le lanzaste una flecha de rayo azul que tenias ya preparada. El, muy confiado en su campo de energía, espero pacientemente que tu flecha chocara en el, pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver que tu flecha hizo mil pedazos su campo de energía y fue a dar en su cuerpo. Aprovechamos la oportunidad y atacamos todos a la vez: Tu lanzaste otra flecha de rayo azul, Sango lanzo su hirokotsu (N/A: su boomerang gigante) y yo use mi colmillo de acero. Naraku, al recibir los ataques, empezó a desintegrarse y Miroku lo absorbió con su agujero negro, pero mientras iba desapareciendo, nos dijo algo que nos dejo a todos preocupados...

_-¡Me voy! ¡Moriré! ... Pero me iré feliz al infierno al llevarme conmigo la mitad de la Perla y además que me encontrare con su pequeña bastarda, que esta a punto de morir en manos de... de... ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!_

Desapareció... Hasta muerto, ese maldito nos da dolor de cabeza, lo único claro en su mensaje es que Xiomy esta a punto de morir...

_- ¿Como es posible eso?- preguntó Shippo que había estado escondido y protegido por Kirara._

_- ¿Xiomy no esta en tu mundo Kagome?- pregunto Sango_

_- Nadie mas que tu y yo podemos pasar por el pozo, además de la bebe- dijo el hanyou._

_- Lo se Inuyasha pero... ¡Ay no! ¡Kikyo también puede pasar!- dijo de pronto Kagome._

A toda velocidad fuimos hacia el pozo. En el camino me contaste que Kikyo había pasado una vez para hablar contigo sobre mí, te reclame el hecho que no me hayas contado nada, pero aumente tu miedo y nerviosismo... Perdón te pedí, estaba nervioso y con miedo al igual que tú, creo que presentía lo que sucedería...

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry por la demora, es que el instituto esta muy fuerte, pero tratare de no descuidar mucho a FF. Espero sus comentario **_

* * *

Capitulo 6

Al llegar, vimos el cielo oscuro, la energía maligna se apodero del lugar, el pozo estaba sellado por un pergamino que Miroku no pudo sacar, pero tu lo hiciste fácilmente, iba a entrar al pozo, era lógico que pensara que Kikyo estaría en la época actual ya que sello el pozo, pero me detuviste...

_- ¡No espera!_

_- ¿Que sucede Kagome?- dijo enfadado y desesperado Inuyasha._

_- Kikyo esta en el bosque y siento que esta con nuestra hija- respondió Kagome._

_- ¡¿Que dices?!- grito Inuyasha._

_-¿Esta segura Kagome?- pregunto Miroku._

_- No puede ser- dijo preocupada Sango._

_-¿Que hacemos?- preguntó Shippo desesperado._

_- ¡Voy por ella!- respondió con determinada voz Kagome._

Empezaste a correr hacia el bosque, pero te alcance y te lleve en mi espalda y rápidamente nos dirigimos hacia ella, pero cuando estábamos por llegar hasta aquí, impacte con algo fuerte, con algo que no vi, era un campo de energía transparente. No pase, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara tampoco, pero tu si. De todas maneras pudimos ver a Kikyo frente a este árbol y a nuestra hija suspendida en el aire por las serpientes caza almas, llorando...

_- Pensé que ya no vendrías_

_- ¡Kikyo, suelta a mi bebe!_

_- ¿Que la suelte? Bueno si eso quieres..._

Las serpientes soltaron a Xiomy para que se estrelle en el suelo... Vi que corriste para sostenerla entre tus brazos antes que caiga pero las serpientes la volvieron a sostener antes que la tocaras...

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja...! Tienes que tener cuidado con lo que pides Kagome._

_- ¿Por que haces esto Kikyo¿Por que te ensañas con ella?_

_- Inuyasha era mío, solo mío, sacrifique mi vida por el, pero tu apareciste y me quitaste su cariño, su amor... Me lo quitaste, ahora vas a pagar por eso..._

Hizo un suave movimiento con su mano y varias serpientes caza almas empezaron a sujetarte contra un árbol...

_- ¡Kikyo suéltala¡Demonios, te quieres vengar de mi no, pues aquí estoy!- grito el hanyou_

_-¡Ayy Inuyasha¿Que crees que hago? Pues vengarme de ti y de ella- respondió sueltamente la chica de hueso y barro._

_- ¿Que piensas hacer?- preguntó el chico peliplateado._

_- Tomar lo que es mío... ¡Mis almas! - respondió a todo pulmón._

Un mar de luces, que no eran más que almas, salieron de tu cuerpo y entraban en aquel cuerpo de barro y huesos mientras reía ella malévolamente. No sabes la desesperación que sentí, todos tratábamos de entrar, de romper el campo de energía, pero todo era inútil. Xiomy empezó a llorar más fuerte, trate de oír tus latidos pero no los escuchaba... Vi que dejaste de luchas para que tus almas no sean absorbidas y estas dejaron de salir de tu cuerpo, pues ya no tenías más...

_- ¡Ja, ja, ja...¡Ya no existes, nuca exististe!- decía Kikyo celebrando por su acto._

_-¡Pagaras...¡Juro que pagaras¡MALDITA SEAS KIKYO!- grito furioso Inuyasha_

_- ¿Me dijiste maldita?... Nunca... ¡NUNCA ME LLAMES ASI!- grito en respuesta la vil chica._

Vi que tomo su arco, una flecha y empezó a apuntar contra Xiomy que estaba sujetada contra este árbol por las serpientes...

_- ¡No te atrevas Kikyo! - decía Inuyasha_

_- Se ira al infierno... ¡Junto a su madre!_

Disparo, no pude hacer nada, la desesperación, la impotencia, el miedo, el odio... Todo empezó a mezclarse y querían salir a flote... ¡Impacto!... la flecha dio sobre su frágil pecho, sobre ese ser que me lleno de mas ganas de vivir al nacer y que en ese momento me lo quito de golpe por lo que vi... Mi pequeña dejo de llorar lentamente... Y ella... Ella reía como una maniática, tenía ganas de despedazarla con mis garras... Creo que iba a empezar a transformarme si no fuera por el haz de luz que empezó a cubrirte...

_- ¡¿Que sucede?!- dijo Kikyo_

La luz empezó a hacerse más fuerte, las serpientes que aun te sujetaban empezaron a desvanecerse y tú descendiste lentamente. Cuando tocaste el piso, caminaste hasta aquí, delante de este árbol, cogiste tu arco, una flecha y apuntabas hacia Kikyo, que estaba a una buena distancia de ti...

_- ¡Puedes despedazarme Kikyo, puedes quitarme mi vida y las almas como lo haz hecho, pero con mi hija no te metas!_

_- ¿Quieres un duelo de flechas?... Pues bien, te daré una..._

Ella también empezó a apuntarte. El ambiente era tenso, no sabia que hacer, quería entrar a matarla, pero al igual que nuestros amigos, me invadía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada... Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que una pequeña hoja cayo entre las dos, rompiendo así la tensión en el aire...

¡Dispararon!... Quería ponerme delante de ti, que esa flecha diera en mí, pero no podía entrar. La flecha de rayo azul y aura blanca impacto en el campo de energía que Kikyo formo, lo rompió e impacto en ella y las almas absorbidas salieron de ella y entraron en tu cuerpo nuevamente... Pero tu... Tu... La flecha que disparo Kikyo... La flecha de odio impacto en tu pecho...

Kikyo caía lentamente al suelo pero las serpientes caza almas que quedaban la envolvieron y se la llevaron. El campo transparente que nos detenía desapareció y todos corrimos hacia ti, mientras que tomabas en tus brazos a Xiomy, pusiste tu mano sobre su pecho y una luz cegadora inundo el lugar. Cuando por fin pude abrir los ojos, vi que Xiomy sonreía en tus brazos mientras un aura blanca las envolvía...

_- Xiomy, mi linda niña, cuídate y cuida mucho a tu padre por favor- dijo Kagome mientras miraba a su hija con amor._

_- ¿Kagome estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Inuyasha._

_- ¡La bebe se salvo!- celebro Shippo._

_- Xiomy fue revivida gracias a un deseo que le pedí a la mitad del fragmento de la perla de Shikon que teníamos...- explico Kagome con un dejo de tristeza en su voz que Inuyasha noto._

_- Menos mal- dijo Sango._

_- ¿La perla desapareció totalmente?- pregunto Miroku._

_- Si ya no existe mas pero..._

_- ¿Pero que Kagome?- pregunto Inuyasha preocupado._

_- Al no estar completa la Perla de Shikon, no tenía suficiente poder como para regresarle la vida a alguien, así que use toda mi energía espiritual y... vital... Esta...Esta es la despedida- respondió la joven madre._

El mundo empezó a caerse sobre mí, quería que lo que dijiste fuera parte de una cruel pesadilla, una de las que quería despertar. Me entregaste a Xiomy que te miraba con tristeza, creo que esa pequeña entendía lo que iba a suceder...

_-Shipo, pórtate bien y cuida a Xiomy por mi por favor. Tu serás su hermano mayor ¿Si?_

_- Esta bien Kagome... ¡Te quiero mucho!_- _respondió el pequeño kitsune mientras abrazaba a la chica._

_- Yo también Shipo_ - le dijo mientras se separaba- _Sango, gracias por ser mi amiga en estos años, cuídate y se feliz que te lo mereces... ¡Ah! y cuida a Miroku_ - decía Kagome mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga.

_- Amiga, te voy a extrañar... ¿Por que las cosas tuvieron que ser así?- respondió la exterminadora entre sollozos._

_- Ya era mi hora y no hay mas vuelta que darle y créeme amiga que yo también te voy a extrañar_- decía mientras soltaba las manos de su amiga- _Miroku espero que sea feliz y que ya no sea tan pervertido. Cuida y quiere mucho a Sango, sean felices que se lo merecen._

- Kagome, no se preocupe, cuidare bien de Sango y de los demás- contesto el monje.

_- Lo se_- respondió mientras miraba por ultima vez al monje- _Inuyasha dile a mi madre, a mi hermano, a mi abuelo lo que ocurrió. Ellos, en especial mi madre, entenderán que lo que hice, lo hice por mi hija, para que ella sea feliz_- le dijo Kagome al hanyou que tenia los ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de dejar caer las lagrimas- _Inuyasha por favor no llores, no quiero que estés triste, si tu estas triste, Xiomy se pondrá igual y quiero que ambos sean felices._

_- ¡¿Felices¡¿Felices dices¡Kagome nos estas dejando y quieres que seamos felices!- respondió con dolor._

_- Una vez te prometí que nunca te dejaría y lo voy a cumplir- le dijo la miko mirándolo a los ojos._

_- ¡Acabare con Kikyo¡Pagara por esto!- dijo con notable odio._

_- Mi hanyou, ella se enamoro pero los celos corrompieron su noble corazón volviendo oscuro... Ella ya esta pagando... Deja de luchar y cuida a Xiomy por mí- pidió _

_- No podré solo._

_- No estarás solo, estaré siempre con ustedes- dijo Kagome._

_-Además nosotros te ayudaremos en lo que podamos- dijo Sango_

_- No te preocupes Kagome- aporto Shippo._

_-Ayudaremos a que la pequeña Xiomy sea feliz- dijo Miroku._

_- Gracias amigos... Bueno ya es mi hora... Por favor, quemen mis restos y entiérrenlos al pie de este árbol, el árbol sagrado- pido Kagome con una sonrisa que transmitía paz._

_- Te amo Kagome, te amo- expreso Inuyasha con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Yo también te amo Inuyasha y siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides- respondió Kagome para luego besarlo._

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hola, pues bien, quiero dar gracias a los que leyeron este fic, a los que mandaron sus review y a los que no tambien gracias Este es el ultimo capitulo(recien me di cuenta de eso al subir este capitulo, pense que faltaban 2) Espero me acompañen en el proxima historia.**_

_**BYE**_

_**RaevnSakura **_

* * *

Capitulo 7

El último beso que me diste aun lo guardan mis labios que te extrañan, al igual que mi cuerpo extraña el contacto con tu piel suave y perfumada como las flores. Tu aura brilló con mas fuerza y salio de tu cuerpo para entrar en el árbol sagrado. La anciana Kaede me explico después que esa aura eran tus almas. Después tu cuerpo cayo inerte entre mis brazos, en ese momento una parte de mi corazón murió contigo, fue quemada con tu cuerpo y enterrada contigo al pie de este árbol... Discúlpame si estoy llorando, se que te prometí que no lo haría porque pondría triste a Xiomy, pero siempre aprovecho que no esta aquí para desahogarme... ¿Sabes? Esta en la escuela en tu mundo, hace sus tareas y luego viene, puede pasar el pozo normalmente, pero tengo que ir a sacarla ya que aun no puede salir sola. Ha crecido bastante y al verla es como si te viera a ti, pero con los ojos dorados. Tiene tu mismo carácter aunque creo que es más terca, le gusta ayudar a los demás, en fin, es una buena niña. Cuando juega con los gemelos de Sango y Miroku se divierte, ríe, sonríe como tu o cuando practica con el arco y la flecha tienes tu misma determinación, pero le falta mejorar en su puntería. Kaede le enseño a usarlo para que la niña pueda defenderse de demonios, pero la verdad, creo que es para que se defienda de Kikyo que apareció un año después de tu muerte, con la intención de matar a Xiomy, creo que se volvió loca... Ella acabo contigo y yo no pude hacer nada, pero no le hará daño a mi cachorra, eso te lo juro Kagome...

- ¡Papa!

- ¡¿Eh¡Xiomy¡¿Que haces aquí¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

- Es que hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que mama murió y... Pensé que querías hablar con ella a solas.

- ¿La extrañas?

- Si... Pero yo se que ella esta con nosotros.

- Eso es cierto... ¡Un momento!... ¿Viniste sola desde la aldea?

- Ehhhhhhhh... Bueno... Si papa vine sola...

- ¡Xiomy sabes muy bien que no me gusta que andes sola por aquí es muy peligroso!

- Lo se papa, pero quería enseñarte algo que paso cuando practicaba con el arco y las flechas.

- ¡Ay mi pequeña niña!

- ¡Papa mira un demonio!

- ¡Que bien, hoy tendré una buena cena!- dijo un yokuai verde con cuernos y ojos rojos, era un poco mas alto que Inuyasha y mas corpulento.

- ¡Feh¿Crees que acabaras conmigo¡Xiomy ve detrás de aquel árbol!- ordeno Inuyasha.

- ¡No papa, yo lo acabare!- respondió la niña.

- ¡Xiomy no estoy jugando, ve detrás de ese árbol, tu no podrás con una flecha!

- ¡Bien, la niña será primera!- dijo el yokuai verde para dar un gran salto para caer sobre la pequeña.

- ¡Xiomy vete, ahí viene!- grito Inuyasha, pero ella disparo un flecha de rayo rosado que impacto en el pecho del monstruo.

- ¡Nooooooooooo¡Esa niña es una mi...ko!- fue lo ultimo que dijo el yokuai antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Como hiciste eso?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido.

- Pues eso era lo que quería enseñarte papa...Cuando dispare una flecha mientras practicaba, esta tenia un rayo rosado. La abuela Kaede me dijo que podría ser una miko como mi mama- explico alegremente la niña.

- Si, eres igual a ella... ¿Vamos a la aldea? Tengo hambre.

- ¡Si! pero en la tarde me traes al árbol sagrado para que me cuentes otra historia de tus viajes con mi mama.

- Esta bien, vamonos- y empezaron a caminar con dirección a la aldea.

Kagome, el día que moriste, una parte de mi corazón murió contigo, pero la otra parte esta aquí, a mi lado, tomada de mi mano y dándome una linda sonrisa... Vivo por ti, como me lo pediste, para cuidar el fruto de este amor que no a desaparecido y que mas bien sigue creciendo junto con nuestra hija y juro que no dejare que nada malo le suceda, te lo juro mi amor.

_**Fin, por fin.**_


End file.
